The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode driving apparatus.
A technology for detecting a failure in a light-emitting diode is developed. As one example of a technology for detecting an open-circuit failure of the light-emitting diode constituting a light-emitting diode array in which a plurality of light-emitting diodes is connected in series, the technology described, for example, in JP 2007-305929A may be given.